


Day 75

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 75

SIX HOURS TO GO...

 

"Can’t see how I can help you gentlemen."

I'm sure you will try not to...

"Mr Monkford hired the car from you yesterday?"

"Yeah. Lovely motor. Mazda RX-8. Wouldn’t mind one of them myself!"

"Is that one?"

Tan lines...holiday...

"No, they’re all Jags. Yeah, I can see you’re not a car man, eh?"

"But, er, surely you can afford one – a Mazda, I mean?"

"Yeah, it’s a fair point. But you know how it is: it’s like working in a sweet shop. Once you start picking at the liquorice all sorts, when does it all stop, eh?"

scratching at an injection...booster? hmmm..

"But you didn’t know Mr Monkford?"

"No, he was just a client. Came in here and hired one of my cars. No idea what happened to him. Poor sod."

uhm-hmmmmm...right...

"Nice holiday, Mr Ewert?"

"Eh?"

"You’ve been away, haven’t you?"

"Oh, the-no, it’s, er, sunbeds, I’m afraid, yeah. Too busy to get away. My wife would love it, though – bit of sun."

"Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?"

"What?"

"Well, I noticed one on the way in and I haven’t got any change...I'm gathhping."

"Uhm...well...hmmm...sorry...no."

"Oh well. Thank you very much for your time, Mr Ewert."

Liar. Liar. Pants on fire...

 

"I've got change if you need it."

"Nope, nicotine patches, I'm doing well."

"So what was that all about?"

"I needed to look inside his wallet."

"Why?"

"Mr. Ewert's a liar."

 

Back at the lab...

"Hello?"

You, but not you, again...

"The clue’s in the name. Janus Cars."

what...why...not cricket...needs me to solve it faster...

"Why would you be giving me a clue?"

"Why does anyone do anything? Because I'm bored...we were made for each other Sherlock..."

"Then talk to me in your own voice."

"Patience."

Ahh-ha!


End file.
